justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kanetrealms/Untitled God series Episode 2: Love Story Mega Collection
I was a Mario. It was spooky. I hope to never have that experience... Did you like my random assortment of words? The story :v Shawn and *stomps foot* Ms. Irrelevancy had just got back from Ethan and Cass's wedding... Athena had the idea of proposing to Asa. They had been engaged for 2 months and Athena was excited... Athena: You know, Shawn, weddings take a lot of work, so I need you to not be a dumb*ss. Shawn: HEY!1!1!1!1! Athena: TRUTH HURTS! *clones herself* Clone of Athena: NEEDED SOMETHING MORE EXCITING *multiplies herself again* Athena x4 (in a creepy tone): BOM BOM BI DUM BI DUM DUM DAY! Shawn: ...you're scaring me... Athena: And you should be scared *electrocutes Shawn* ___________________________________________________________________ Shawn: ...you're scaring me... Athena: I scare people 24/7, 365. 30 minutes later. Athena: 1r, you need to help with planning this wedding. 1r: *clones himself* Clone, do it. Clone of 1r: AIGHT. Athena: You are so damn incompetent sometimes... 1r: It's called being resourceful. Let's go to the ice throne, Neva and Mariah are having a party in her secret bunker... Neva: Is this a party if it's just you, me, and Ivy and Adara? Adara: You invited me because... Neva: Paul and 1r are busy with something. Ivy (by the side): *sips tea nervously* Mariah: Neva has standards... Adara: Rejecting one person is standards? Then mArY hAs STanDaRds! Mariah: Benji is stupid, Mary was right to reject him... Ivy: *continues to sip tea* Mariah: Um, this is a boring party. Neva: *launches ice boulder* Done. Adara: Um- Generic human: *suddenly appears* THAT WAS MA HOUSE! >:( Neva: Stop being homeless. Adara, Mariah, and Ivy: OOOOOHOOHHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOHHOOHH!!!! Neva: You know, what if I said that and the homeless rate drops to 0%. Mariah: *looks up homeless rate* DARN IT, IT'S STILL 0.4% >:v! Adara: You don't need a home to love me. Neva: *launches snow boulder at Adara* :). Adara: AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHA!!!!! Let's go to the golden throne, since we haven't seen much of it. Paul: GIRLS! DRIVE THE SHIP INTO ATJD'S HOUSE! NO ONE DISRESPECTS I AM THE BEST!! I AM THE BEST (P1/P3) x40 (in unison): Yes master *starts driving ship*. Paul: now all we need is Diana... Um- Let's go back to the electric throne. Shawn: You are the most unoriginal when it comes to designing weddings. Athena: Not like you fare any better. 1r: OOF!!! Shawn: Back to the designing, HEY! Where the hell is that "4" symbol? Athena: Oh, I gave it to Asa. Asa suddenly appears. Asa: HEY Y- wait? Athena: *covers up decorations* H-hey. Asa: Why are you moving and acting like a 5 year old at the dentist? Athena: N-no I-i-i'm n-not? Asa: Wait, what the hell is that ring doing up there? W-wait.. Shawn: ... Athena: Fine, the truth is, we've been together so long and- Asa: You're planning to marry me? ...*awkward silence* Asa: I ACCEPT! *hugs Athena* :D Athena: *crying happy tears* Shawn and Clone of 1r: *clapping* Shawn: I ALREADY GOT THE PLANS! Athena: *shoves Shawn into an abyss* __________________________________________________ Shawn: yay!!! Athena: Welp, we can go in space and celebrate. Asa: F*ck yeah we can :D! Back to the ice throne, where Adara is still trying to get Neva to date her... Adara: C'mon, I've been single for the span of 19 years, I need somebody! One date? Neva: Fine... Adara: Great! Mariah: ... Ivy: I knew they would be together. The end :v I LIKE THE XBOX 360! Neva: Shut up. Category:Blog posts